Photoresist is a light sensitive material that is widely used in semiconductor processing. Typically, photoresist is deposited onto a semiconductor wafer using a spin coating method. The spin coating method is performed by placing a wafer on a wafer chuck having a single vacuum hole. The single vacuum hole generates an area of low pressure below the wafer, which causes atmospheric pressure to push down on the top surface of the wafer, securing it to the wafer chuck. The wafer is then spun at a high spin speed to form a photoresist layer covering the surface of the wafer. After the photoresist layer is formed, the wafer is removed from the wafer chuck and placed in an exposure tool configured to selectively expose the photoresist to a light source (e.g., a UV light) according to a photomask. Exposure to the light source causes a chemical change in the photoresist. The photoresist is then developed to remove selected portions of the photoresist (e.g., in a positive photoresist the exposed parts of the photoresist are removed).